1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical appliances, and particularly to a chair/bed that can alternately function as a chair or bed for use by disabled persons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disabled patients in hospitals, nursing homes, or in-home are often required to be moved from a prone to a sitting position for various medical or therapeutic procedures. The patient may also require massaging or change of position to enhance blood circulation and to avoid problems such as bed sores and the like. Moving the patient is sometimes an arduous task for the nurse or caregiver especially if the patient is obese. In many instances, moving the patient results in strains or pulls to the muscles of the back and/or arms of the nurse or caregiver. The related art discloses many appliances that convert from a bed to a chair. Unfortunately, the related art appliances are cumbersome, often lack mobility and do not provide other desirable features. Thus, a chair/bed for the disabled solving the aforementioned problems is desired.